Menantu tertua Keluarga Oh
by Tatsmobs
Summary: UPDATE! Main Cast : Hunkai, Krisyeol,BAEKSOO! Rate : T/T /M Genre : Romance/Hurt/Drama Other Cast : Banyak DLDR!RnR!DONTBASH!HUNKAI!KRISYEOL!BAEKSOO!ABAL!ANEH!GAJE!
1. Chapter 1

Maafkan pria kampung seperti diriku yang berani-beraninya masuk kedalam kehidupan mu dan keluarga mu. - Jongin

"Suruh mereka masuk, Pak Jung."

Suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik diusia nya yang sudah memasuki kepala 5, membuat sosok Pak Jung yang mendengarnya langsung membungkukkan badan tanda mengerti.

Kedua kaki Pak Jung melangkah menuju pintu besar berwarna cokelat yang sangat besar, membuka kedua pintu hingga menampakkan tiga orang yang memandang diri Pak Jung dengan pandangan lugu.

"Silahkan masuk, Nyonya sudah menunggu didalam"

Satu orang dari keempat orang itu tersenyum penuh keibuan, menganggukan kepalanya lalu menengok kekanan-kiri tubuhnya tanda mengintrupsi kedua pria manis dan cantik yang terlihat polos untuk mengikuti dirinya.

"Ibu aku tidak-"

"Jangan membantah Jongin, ayo masuklah." Sang Ibu tersenyum manis yang dimata pria bernama Jongin itu adalah senyuman menyeramkan. "Ayo!" Sang ibu menarik lengan nya kuat, pak Jung yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa menatap datar seolah tak peduli.

"Wah! Rumahnya besar sekali! Pantas banyak sekali mereka-mereka yang diluar sana ingin menjadi menantu keluarga ini." Pria manis yang satunya asyik melihat-lihat seisi rumah mewah yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. "Ibu! Kita sangat beruntung!" Ucap pria itu girang.

Sang ibu tersenyum kearah anak nya yang kegirangan, dibelakangnya ada Jongin yan meringis karena lengannya diremas kuat. "Iya sayang, kau benar."

"Ibu, ayo kita pulang." Cicit Jongin, matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan dan tatapan nya berhenti pada satu Foto berukuran besar yang terpajang di dinding rumah mewah ini. "Keluarga ini menyeramkan."

"Menyeramkan kau bilang?! Memang kau mau hidup miskin terus diluar sana, kau harus menikah dengan salah satu Anak laki-laki dari dua bersaudara dikeluarga ini." Sang ibu berbisik pelan penuh penekanan. "Agar kau bisa hidup enak dan aku pun begitu pula."

"Ta-"

"Selamat datang di kediaman Keluarga OH." Sebuah suara wanita menghentikan ucapan Jongin. "Aku adalah pemilik rumah ini."

Sang ibu melebarkan matanya tak percaya, terkesima melihat kemewahan pada diri Wanita dihadapan nya. "Oh Ya ampun! Kau pasti Nyonya Oh."

"Begitulah" Si wanita tersenyum jutek. "Silahkan duduk." Nyonya Oh menduduk kan dirinya di Sofa Empuk bergaya Klasik namun terlihat mewah dan diikuti oleh Sang Tamu.

Jongin memandang takut-takut kearah Wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Oh yang sering diperbincangkan orang-orang diluar sana karena terkenal Judes dan Tegas, disamping diri Jongin ada Saudara Tiri nya Chanyeol yang menatap Nyonya Oh dengan senyuman Ceria, Nyonya Oh sendiri terus menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menilai mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berada disamping Jongin dan Ibu Jongin – Kim Hyuna- yang menatap Nyonya Oh waspada.

"Anak ku ada Tiga. Yang Sulung laki-laki bernama Sehun Oh, yang kedua laki-laki bernama Yifan Oh dan yang Bungsu Perempuan bernama Lisa Oh."

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Oh membicarakan sang Anak, Hyuna tersenyum kaku, Jongin dan Chanyeol memgeryit bingung.

"Yang akan aku nikahkan dengan kedua anakmu adalah anak tertua ku Oh Sehun dan anak kedua ku Oh Yifan."

Hyuna terkekeh, menatap Nyonya Oh sambil mengibaskan tangan nya tanda 'tak masalah'. "Itu tidak masalah, Calon besan. Kau bisa menjadikan Anak tertua ku Chanyeol sebagai istri dari anak tertua mu dan-"

"TIDAK"

Hyune terlonjak kaget, matanya menatap Nyonya Oh takut-takut.

Nyonya Oh berdehem pelan, menatap Jongin intens lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau pikir aku akan memilih menantuku sendiri secara cuma-cuma, begitu? Tentu saja tidak. Ini masalah hidup anakku Nyonya Kim, apalagi ini untuk anak tertua ku juga yang akan menjadi penerus dikeluarga ini. Aku harus memilihkan nya yang paling terbaik." Nyonya Oh berdiri, ketiga orang disana mengikuti gerak-gerik Nyonyah Oh. "Siapa namamu?" Nyonya Oh menunjuk Jongin yang sedang menatapnya Lugu dan Polos.

"Jo- Jongin." Jongin terbata-bata, terlalu takut melontarkan kalimat karena tidak mau mendapatkan dampratan akibat salah ngomong. "Kim Jongin, Nyonya Oh."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum senang, mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin yang terlonjak. Disamping nya Hyuna dan Chanyeol melihatnya dengan mata melotot lebar. "Kau bisa melalukan pekerjaan rumah dan sebagainya?"

"Bisa. Aku ter- Aw!" Jongin meringis sakit, melirik pinggangnya yang ternyata ada Jari lentik ibunya. Ibu nya mencubitnya.

"Dia sudah terlatih nyonya, sebagai calon istri yang baik bagi suaminya." Hyuna tersenyum manis, melotot sebentar ke arah Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Yifan pasti senang dengan nya."

"Dan kau, apa yang kau bisa?" Nyonya Oh menatap Chanyeol yang agak terkejut, namun Chanyeol kembali bersikap tenang dan tersenyum lebar kearah Nyonya Oh.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Nyonya? Aku bisa memasak,bersih-bersih,mencuci dan tentu yang terpenting melayani suami ku dengan segenap cinta dan kasih sayangku. Sehun pasti bahagia bersama ku."

Nyonya Oh menyeringai, lalu menatap menilai kearah Chanyeol dan kembali menatap Jongin yang masih setia menunduk. "Pernah kah aku berkata bahwa kau yang akan ku jadikan menantu anak tertua ku?" Nyonya Oh bertanya, Pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Chanyeol tapi tatapan nya masih bertahan di Jongin. "Pernah kah?"

Chanyeol keringat dingin, menyadari bahwa dia telah salah bicara. "T- Tidak." Ucapnya terbata.

"Lalu atas dasar apa kau mengatakan Sehun bahagia denganmu?"

"A-anu..."

Nyonya Oh mengusap Surai DarkBrown milik Jongin, tersenyum manis dan beralih menatap Hyuna dan Chanyeol. "Jongin lah yang akan menjadi menantu tertua ku."

Hyuna dan Chanyeol menatap tak percaya. Memikirkan bagaimana mungkin Jongin anak tirinya yang terpilih menjadi menantu tertuanya, kenapa bukan anak kandungnya Chanyeol. "Nyo-nyonya."

Jongin menunduk semakin dalam, menyembunyikan raut wajah panik nya. Kedua jemari lentiknya mengepal hingga memutih, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya yang dipilih Nyonya Oh. Padahal sejak dari rumah tadi, Ibu tirinya sudah berkata bahwa yang harus bersama anak tertua Keluarga Oh adalah Chanyeol bukan dirinya dengan tujuan agar Chanyeol bisa hidup enak dengan gilamangan harta Keluarga Oh.

"Ada apa Calon besan?" Nyonya Oh menatap Hyuna penuh tanya, jemari nya masih setia mengusap surai halus Jongin.

"Anda mungkin salah, Nyonya. Chanyeol lah yang akan menjadi menantu tertua dirumah ini dan Jongin-"

"Inilah keputusanku, tidak bisa diubah. Tunggu hingga kedua anakku kembali dari bekerja, setelah itu kita bicarakan tahap selanjutnya. Pernikahan." Sang Nyonya Oh berucap Final dengan kalimat panjang lebar.

Chanyeol cemberut, menatap ibunya dan merengek. "Ibu! Bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mau. "Aku tidak mau, Ibu."

Nyonya Oh menatap Jongin yang menunduk, memegang dagu Jongin dan mengangkatnya hingga wajah mulus milik Jongin terlihat di matanya. Nyonya Oh terpesona, melihat wajah Ayu nan Polos milik anak Bungsu keluarga Kim ini. "Namaku Victoria Oh, mulai sekarang panggil lah diriku Ibu." Senyum lembut tercetak di bibir Victoria, memperhatikan Bibir Penuh dengan warna merah muda segar milik Jongin tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Hai, Ibu Oh." Jongin berucap Lugu, matanya mengerjap lucu memancarkan kepolosan yang membuat Victoria menahan tawa.

Hyuna menatap Jongin penuh kebencian, lalu menatap anaknya dengan pandangan Iba. "Tenanglah, Chan. Tidak akan ada masalah, untuk sekarang yang terpenting kamu akan tinggal disini dan menikmati kemewahan keluarga kaya raya ini. Kau tidak bisa menikmati menjadi menantu tertua, tak apa. Kuras saja Uang anak kedua nya yang bernama Yifan itu." Hyuna berbisik pelan, menatap Chanyeol yang balik menatapnya dengan anggukan pelan tak berarti.

"Dimana ayahmu?" Victoria memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin. Kedua bola mata Calon menantu tertuanya itu mencoba menghindari tatapan nya, sedangkan jemari-jemarinya sibuk memilin-milin ujung Kemeja yang dikenakan nya.

"Ayah bekerja di toko saat Diriku, Ibu dan Kak Chanyeol pergi kesini." Ucap Jongin dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Victoria mengangguk mengerti, dirinya mengerti sekarang hanya dengan melihat interaksi ketiga orang dihadapan nya ini sedari awal. Chanyeol si anak kesayangan dan Jongin si anak terabaikan, Victoria merasa bahwa dirinya sudah benar dalam memilih menantu terbaik untuk anak-anaknya.

"Ibu, kami pulang!" Ucapan serempak bersuara

Berat dan gagah terdengar diseluruh penjuru rumah, membuat orang-orang yang sedang asyik berbincang seketika mengalihkan pandangan dan saat pandangan sudah tepat bisa terlihat sosok dua laki-laki dengan tinggi dan postur tubuh yang hampir sama. Yang satu berwajah dingin namun lembut secara bersamaan dengan surai berwarna kelam disampingnya ada sosok laki-laki lainnya yang berwajah kalem dan ramah dengan surai berwarna serupa dengan laki-laki sebelumnya.

Victoria tersenyum senang, bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kedua laki-laki yang memanggilnya Ibu. "Kalian pulang lebih cepat. Ayo! Ibu kenalkan dengan dua laki-laki cantik yang akan menjadi menantu ibu."

"Kami masih lelah Ibu." Keluh laki-laki berwajah kalem.. "Bisakah kami berganti pakaian dulu, setelan kantoran ini sangatlah tidak nyaman." Sambungnya.

"Yifan, berhenti mengeluh! Kau ini, ayo beri salam pada Calon besan Ibu. Nyonya Kim." Victoria menatap Hyuna dengan senyum tipis, di kanan-kiri dirinya sang anak sudah membungkuk sopan memberi salam kearahnya.

"Nah, Nyonya Kim. Inilah anak-anakku." Victoria menyentuh pundak kedua anaknya yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari dirinya. "Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian!"

Yang berwajah dingin menatap datar, membungkuk sekali lagi lalu berucap. "Selamat sore Nyonya, Aku Sehun Oh anak tertua di Keluarga ini." Dan diikuti oleh laki-laki satunya yang berwajah kalem, dia membungkuk lalu ikut berucap. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Nyonya, Aku Yifan Oh anak Laki-laki Kedua di Keluarga ini."

Hyuna yang melihat sikap kedua pemuda tampan dan gagah didepannya ini hanya bisa tersenyum ramah sambil mengangguk mengerti.

Jongin menunduk, sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kearah laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sehun Oh. Dia tampan, begitu pikir Jongin.

"Nah, dua laki-laki cantik dihadapan kalian ini adalah calon menantu ibu." Victoria menjelaskan. "Yang itu bernama Jongin." Dirinya menunjuk Jongin yang spontan bangkit dan membungkuk cepat masih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Ahaha, dirinya agak pemalu." Lalu kemudian menunjuk Chanyeol "dan Itu Chanyeol, dia kakak Jongin. Mereka saudara." Chanyeol tetap Duduk namun kepalanya mengangguk dan ada senyum manis dibibirnya.

Sehun menatap intens kearah Jongin yang masih menunduk, memperhatikan keseluruhan pemuda berbadan mungil berkulit tan yang belum dirinya ketahui bagaimana rupa wajahnya dan Yifan yang menatap penuh minat kearah Chanyeol yang balik menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Jongin akan menjadi menantu tertua ibu." Sehun yang sedang menatap Jongin seketika terkejut saat mendengar penuturan seenak nya dari bibir ibunya, lalu kembali memasang wajah dingin dan datar kembali. "Dan Chanyeol akan menjadi menantu kedua ibu." Sambung Victoria.

Yifan tersenyum bahagia. "Wah benarkah? Ibu memang paling baik dalam memilihkan apapun untuk ku. Aku sayang ibu." Victoria tersenyum lembut saat dirinya merasakan pelukan hangat anak kedua nya.

"Sehun kau senang nak?" Victoria mengusap lengan berbalut Jas berwarna Hitam kelam Sehun.

Sehun menatap ibunya lama, lalu tersenyum tipis sekali. "Lakukan apapun yang menurut ibu terbaik untukku."

Victoria tersenyum, mengusap pipi tirus milik anak tertuanya lembut. "Ibu yakin ini yang terbaik, Hun." Ujar ibunya lirih.

TBC

Review 20, Lanjut!


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki kampung seperti dirimu dapat terlihat sebegitu menariknya dimata orang-orang."- Sehun

Jongin melangkah mondar-mandir, kedua matanya menatap sekeliling penjuru ruangan besar yang lebih pantas dikatakan lapangan daripada sebuah Kamar tamu. Bagaimana tidak, kamar yang ditempati Jongin saat ini sangatlah besar dan Luas dengan tempat tidur berukuran King Size ditengah-tengah ruangan, meja nakas disamping tempat tidur, lalu ada Sofa panjang didekat pintu berwarna Cokelat yang diyakini Jongin adalah Kamar mandi di Kamar ini, dan ada beberapa lukisan yang berharga mahal terpajang di dinding-dinding bercat merah marun ini.

Dirinya berhenti mondar-mandir saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan memunculkan sosok Ibu tiri nya yang melangkah cepat kearahnya.

"I-ibu."

Hyuna menatap Jongin tajam, dirinya masih kesal terhadap keputusan Nyonya Oh yang memilih Jongin sebagai menantu tertua nya dan menjadikan Chanyeol menjadi menantu keduanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Nyonya Oh saat dia memberikan keputusan tentang siapa yang akan menjadi menantu tertuanya. Kau tahu Jongin! Aku sangat marah padamu!" Hyuna mendekati Jongin, mencekram lengan Jongin hingga Jongin meringis nyeri.

Jongin menatap ibunya takut-takut, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis karena cengkraman kuat Hyuna di lengan nya. "Ibu, Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Sungguh akupun tidak berharap diriku lah yang menjadi menantu tertua keluarga ini."

"Iya memang kau tidak mengharapkan nya, tapi kini kau senang kan? Bisa menjadi menantu tertua keluarga ini, menikmati kekayaan Sehun dan tertawa saat melihat anakku Chanyeol yang tidak akan bisa sebahagia dirimu! Iyakan? Begitu, bukan?!" Hyuna marah, dia melepas cengkraman nya di lengan Jongin dan mendorong diri Jongin hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

Jongin menggeleng berulang kali sambil mengusap Lengan nya yang masih terasa Nyeri dan sudah pasti akan ada memar disitu. "Tidak, bu."

Hyuna menetralkan deru nafas nya yang menderu karena menahan emosi, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau selalu menjadi penghalangku dalam setiap tindakan yang ingin aku lakukan, dasar anak tak berguna." Hyuna berucap tajam, membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu kamar dan lalu menghilang setelah menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

Jongin seketika merasa lemas tak berdaya, tubuh mungilnya merosot ke lantai. "Ibu." Lirihnya sambil terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Victoria menatap Hyuna yang keluar dari dalam kamar Jongin dari kejauhan, dirinya merasa kalau Hyuna baru saja memberikan penekanan kepada Jongin.

"Ibu." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi diri Victoria yang sedang asyik menatap pintu kamar Jongin, saat dirinya membalikkan tubuh dirinya langsung dihadapi oleh wajah anak tertua nya Sehun yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Victoria tersenyum lembut, tangan nya menggapai handuk putih yang berada di genggaman Sehun dan mengusapkan handuk tersebut kerambut basah milik Sehun. "Ada apa nak?" Ucap Victoria lembut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kepada ibu. Ada apa, Bu?" Sehun menghentikan kegiatan ibunya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. "Mengapa Ibu menatap pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati oleh? Siapa tadi, aku lupa namanya."

"Jongin." Victoria terkekeh lucu, Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tidak, ibu tidak apa-apa."

"Ayah?" Sehun menatap ibunya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Masih dalam perjalanan bisnis, mungkin lusa baru kembali." Victoria merogoh saku jubah tidurnya, lalu mensambil sesuatu dan memberikan nya kepada Sehun. "Ini kalung milik nenek mu, berikan ini pada Jongin besok saat kalian pergi fitting baju. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk singkat, matanya menatap kalung berbandul bunga tulip di tangan nya dengan tatapan datar. "Akan kuberikan." Ucapnya singkat.

Victoria menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Ibu akan tidur, ini sudah malam." Lalu mengusap bahu Sehun. "Kau juga, jangan tidur malam-malam."

"Selamat malam ibu, aku mencintaimu." Sehun mencium kening ibunya, Victoria tersenyum.

"Ibu lebih mencintaimu, nak."

Sehun menatap kepergian Ibunya hingga ibunya masuk kedalam kamar, lalu matanya kembali beralih menatap pintu kamar yang sedari tadi ditatap ibunya.

Terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya kaki miliknya memilih melangkah menuju kamar itu. Mengetuknya, namun terhenti saat mendengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamar.

"Permisi, bisa buka pintu nya?" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin pelan, berucap Sopan karena merasa masih asing dan dari dalam bisa didengarnya sang penghuni menyuruh untuk menunggu.

Pintu terbuka,menampilkan sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil berwajah polos nan cantik yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata sembab sehabis menangis.

"A-" ucapan Jongin terpotong saat dirinya tahu yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini adalah anak tertua keluarg Oh, Sehun Oh yang akan menjadi Suaminya sebentar lagi.

Sehun terdiam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin yang terlihat seperti agak kebingungan karena berhadapan dengan nya.

"Kau menangis?" Sehun berucap dengan nada suara datar dan terkesan dingin, Jongin yang memang Polos menganggap nada suara itu seperti sedang marah.

"Tidak-tidak!" Jongin gelagapan, kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali. "Saya tidak menangis, Tuan-"

"Sehun." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan Tuan. "Panggil aku Sehun, tidak perlu memakai Kata Tuan." Sambung Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk lagi dengan senyuman kaku, dirinya merasa harus menurut karena laki-laki didepan nya ini bukan orang sembarangan. "Ba-baiklah."

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dengan intens, sedari awal dirinya sampai dirumah dan bertemu calon Istrinya ini baru sekarang dia melihat langsung wajah Jongin. Dirinya mencoba menghafal setiap inci wajah Jongin. "Ini dari ibu." Tangan nya terangkat menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang tadi diberikan Victoria padanya.

"U-untuk ku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, matanya terbuka lebar menatap penuh minat kearah kalung yang berada ditangan Sehun.

"Ya, sebenarnya dirinya ingin aku memberikan kalung ini besok saat kita berempat fitting baju. Tapi, aku merasa sekarang juga tidak apa-apa kan?" Sehun tersenyum tipis menyodorkan tangan nya yang disambut Jongin takut-takut. "Ingin aku pakaikan saja? Kalau sendiri pasti susah." Tawar Sehun.

"Te-tentu." Jongin berbalik, Sehun membuka pengait kalung itu dan memasangkan kalung itu pada leher jenjang mulus milik Jongin. Bibirnya mendekati daun telinga Jongin dan lalu berbisik. "Kau suka? Lelaki murahan" Bisik Sehun.

Jongin melotot terkejut, dirinya kaget mendengar Sehun yang berucap seperti itu padanya.

"Kau pikir aku menyukai mu?" Sehun menjauh, berucap pelan dengan nada tajam. "Jangan berharap pria kampung, kepolosan mu membuat diriku muak. Aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun padamu, ini semua hanya untuk menyenangi hati Ibuku. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin berbalik, menunduk tak berani menatap diri Sehun saat mendengar penuturan Calon suaminya itu tadi. Sangat menusuk, Jongin menahan tangisan nya.

"Merepotkan." Ucap Sehun dan lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menunduk didepan pintu kamarnya.

Jongin menunduk dan kembalik terisak, awalnya diri menyangka bahwa Sosok Sehun sangatlah baik dan mau menerima dirinya menjadi Istrinya. Tapi,

Ternyata tidak.

"Jangan menangis." Sebuah tangan mengelus pipi gembil Jongin, Jongin mendongkak kan kepalanya saat dirinya hafal dan tahu siapa yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Kak Chanyeol." Jongin menghambur kedekapan kakak tirinya, terisak hebat tanpa suara. Chanyeol melihat semua nya, saat Ibunya masuk kedalam kamar Jongin dan keluar dengan raut wajah marah, saat Nyonya Oh menatap kamar Jongin lama, Saat Nyonya Oh berbincang bersama Sehun, dan saat Sehun berucap begitu kasar kepada adiknya.

"Jangan menangis, aku disini." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Jongin menenangkan. "Aku menemanimu."

"Maafkan Jongin, kak. Jongin tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini memang sudah takdir, iya kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Berhenti menangis, aku akan menemani mu tidur dikamar."

TBC/END?

Review 25+ lanjut!


	3. PENGUMUMAN!

CAST FF INI INGIN DIRUBAH

DAN MULAI CHAPTER DEPAN SUDAH BERUBAH

VICTORIA DIGANTI OLEH CHANYEOL

CHANYEOL DIGANTI OLEH KYUNGSOO

YIFAN DIGANTI OLEH BAEKHYUN

DAN CAST LAIN NYA TETAP!

TERIMAKASIH!

DAN CHANYEOL TETAPLAH LAKI-LAKI DISINI

MPREG!


	4. Chapter 3

"Ada saat dimana orang baik akan berubah menjadi penjahat. Aku sudah terlalu lama merasakan sakit, mencoba untuk memendamnya dan kini adalah batas dari segalanya! Aku tidak bisa memendamnya lagi."- Kyungsoo.

Seluruh tamu memenuhi ruangan besar yang bahkan bisa menampung lebih banyak orang lagi. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, ini adalah Ruangan yang diKhususkan untuk mengadakan suatu acara penting atau pesta dirumah Mewah Keluarga Oh ini. Benar-benar indah dengan dinding dan lantai yang terbuat dari batu marmer lalu ada pula langit-langit yang dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran seperti di zaman Yunani dulu, Kyungsoo kagum. Tidak pernah menyangka ternyata Keluarga Oh lebih dari Kaya yang orang-orang katakan, bahkan bila Kyungsoo boleh berpendapat mungkin saja kekayaan keluarga ini pasti melebihi kekayaan Orang nomor 1 di Korea Selatan saat ini.

"Seperti biasa, Keluarga ini selalu mengadakan pesta yang sempurna. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Chanyeol berani mengambil rakyat kampung menjadi Menantu nya. Memalukan."

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap sekumpulan wanita-wanita dengan dandanan ala-ala orang kaya dan dipadukan dengan gaun mewah yang pasti harga nya tidak main-main, mereka berbincang-bincang dengan suara agak keras tanpa mempedulikan sekitar mereka yang menurut Kyungsoo sama saja.

"Orang kaya." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Mereka memang begitu." Kyungsoo tersentak, dibelakang dirinya ada seseorang yang berbicara dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa itu tertuju padanya. Maka dengan gerakan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bisa dilihatnya kini Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan nya dengan senyuman tampan. "Berbicara dengan suara agak keras, mengomentari apapun yang menurut mereka patut dikomentari tanpa melihat sekitar." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kalem, dirinya masih bersikap kaku terhadap Baekhyun yang mulai dari tadi pagi sudah resmi menjadi Suami nya di depan pendeta, hadirin, dan Tuhan. "Begitu,ya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau lapar? Jangan disini sendirian, kita sepasang suami-istri sekarang." Baekhyun menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya, mengusapnya lembut lalu mengecupnya.

Kyungsoo agak terkejut, maka cepat-cepat dirinya menarik tangan, tersenyum kaku kearah Baekhyun yang terkekeh. "Ma-maaf."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil mengibaskan tangan tanda 'tak masalah' lalu menatap sekeliling, tersenyum tipis saat melihat kakak iparnya berdiri di pojok ruangan. "Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Jemari Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjukan jemari Baekhyun, lalu mengeryit bingung saat melihat Jongin berdiri sendirian. "Dia memang penyendiri, dimana? Sehun." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Dia sedang berbincang dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya."

"Aku akan menghampiri Jongin." Kyungsoo ingin melangkah, namun terhenti. "Boleh kan?" Tanya nya pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun menggangguk lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo melangkah cepat kearah Jongin, menatap Jongin yang sedang menatap sekitar dengan pandangan bingung. "Jongin." Panggilnya.

"Hyung! Oh yaampun, kau datang! Aku takut sendirian." Jongin menarik diri Kyungsoo, memeluk Lengan kurus berbalut Toxedo berwarna putih yang sama dengan miliknya yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. "Sehun sedang-"

"Mencoba menyibukkan diri dan mengabaikan dirimu." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. "Aku tahu, aku akan menemanimu." Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Jongin, memperhatikan Ibu nya yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Tuan Oh yang baru dia ketahui namanya adalah Yifan Oh yang juga adalah Ayah mertua dirinya dan Jongin. "Ibu juga sedang sibuk."

"Huh?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. "Ibu berbicara dengan-" Jongin bingung. " Siapa dia?" Tanya Jongin polos.

"Oh ya ampun! Cepat hafal wajahnya, kkam! Dia ayah mertua, Yifan Oh." Jelas Kyungsoo frustasi.

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya, dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki itulah Ayah mertuanya. Sedari awal acara Jongin memang lebih banyak diam dan melamun, jadi apapun Jongin tidak tahu. Termasuk Tentang ayah mertua nya yang baru tiba dari perjalanan Bisnis kemarin malam.

"Kau lapar, tidak?"

Jongin menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia lapar, tapi makanan yang dihidangkan diacara resepsi pernikahan dirinya dan Kakak tirinya ini benar-benar tidak cocok dengan Lidah kampungnya. Makanya sedari tadi dia tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang tersedia disini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dirinya lapar sekali. Tapi, dia terlalu malu untuk mengambil makanan seorang diri dan dia juga tidak mau mengambil makanan bersama Baekhyun. Dia masih Kaku dengan Suami nya yang dia akui memanglah tampan.

"Apa Hyung lapar?" Jongin bertanya, dirinya menatap Kakak tirinya yang kelihatan nya menahan lapar. "Bila lapar, makan saja."

"Ah, aku tidak berani makan seorang diri." Kyungsoo memasang wajah kesal. "Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak makan? Aku tahu kau berbohong kalau kau tidak lapar, sedari pagi kau hanya memakan roti panggang. Iya kan?" Kyungsoo berucap panjang lebar.

"A-aku-"

"Kenapa? Lidah mu tidak cocok dengan makanan-makanan yang disajikan?" Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"H-hyung."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Dengar ini Jongin. Mulai sekarang belajarlah memakan makanan seperti itu, kau ini bukan laki-laki kampung lagi! Sekarang kau ini berstatus menantu tertua keluarga ini, jangan membuat malu keluarga ini saat nanti ada pertemuan dan tersaji makanan seperti ini kau tidak makan."

"Kau tahu, tidak? Semua orang yang hadir disini adalah orang kaya raya yang sangatlah terkenal. Apa kau mau, mereka mengejek mu saat mereka tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa memakan makanan seperti ini." Kyungsoo mengompori. "Kau akan dikatakan kampungan, membuat malu keluarga ini."

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Jongin polos, dirinya sedikit takut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo makan bersamaku." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin menuju meja besar yan diatas nya sudah tersaji makanan-makanan mewah bercita rasa Eropa.

"Hyung, tapi lidah ku tidak cocok dengan makanan seperti ini. Bisakah aku memakan Gimbab saja?" Bisik Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah mengambil piring bersih.

"Apa kau tidak waras? Mana ada diacara semewah ini Gimbab, cepat makan apa saja yang aku ambil." Kyungsoo berbisik dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yan mengambil beberapa makanan yang tersaji yang mungkin dirinya sendiri saja tidak tahu itu apa.

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo menarik lagi tangan Jongin, membawa piring dengan berisi makanan penuh. Berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dan duduk yang diikuti oleh Jongin disampingnya. "Makan ini."

Kyungsoo memberikan satu buah makanan berbentuk aneh yang Jongin tidak ketahui apa namanya, tapi dengan polosnya dia malah menerima dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk memakan nya.

"Makan." Perintah Kyungsoo

Jongin membuka mulut kecilnya, memasukkan satu potongan kecil tadi dan mencoba memakan nya. "Ini aneh, aku ingin muntah." Jongin berucap lirih.

"Ini enak, lidah mu saja yang kampungan."

Namun seketika Jongin melebarkan matanya, dirinya terkejut Lidahnya seperti terbakar. Sangat pedas. "H-hyung! Ini pedas!" Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya berharap dapat menghilangkan pedasnya.

"Benarkah?!" Kyungsoo terkejut, menatap Jongin yang mulai panik dan bangkit lalu berjalan cepat sambil berkata Air.

"Air! Air! Aku mohon! Aku butuh Air!" Jongin berteriak, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan seluruh orang yang berada di pesta yang sudah tertuju padanya. "Aku mohon! Aku butuh air!" Jongin tetap berteriak.

Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya tanpa melihat-lihat sekitar, tanpa menyadari didepan nya ada seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi banyak gelas kristal berisikan minuman.

'PRANG!'

"JONGIN!"

"JONGIN HYUNG!"

TBC/END?

Maaf pergantian pemeran sudah dilakukan

Untuk dan maaf tidak bisa membalas komenan kalian

Komenan kalian memang ada tapi tidak bisa muncul di aku.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review

Dan maaf bila chapter ini sangatlah jelek.


	5. Chapter 4

"Jangan pedulikan mereka-mereka, cukup melihat kedepan dan percaya bahwa didepan sana pasti ada kebahagiaan yang menanti dirimu, sayang." – Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan tergopoh-gopoh, dibelakangnya ada Yifan yang mengikutinya. Wajah nya berubah panik saat melihat kejadian Jongin menabrak Pelayan pesta yang sedang membawa nampan minuman.

Yifan dibelakangnya juga tak kalah panik. Bagaimana tidak, ini pesta besar dan didepan sana sang menantu membuat kecerobohan yang membuat dirinya panik sekaligus malu. Semua mata orang-orang yang berada disana tertuju pada menantu nya, Jongin.

"Hyung! Tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin duluan, menyentuh bahu Jongin dan memeriksa nya. Tuxedo Putih milik Jongin sudah kotor karena terkena minuman yang tumpah, bahkan sebagian membasahi wajah nya juga. "Hyung, kau basah."

"A-aku." Jongin berbicara terbata, tidak bisa berbicara karena dirinya juga tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa karena kejadian ini. "Maaf." Ucapnya lirih.

"Jongin,Jongin,Jongin. Kamu tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol akhirnya mendekatinya, Ibu mertua nya itu menatapnya penuh ke khawatiran. Jemari-jemari ibu mertua nya sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air yang ada di wajahnya. "Apa kau merasa ada yang sakit, sayang? Biar Ibu obati." Ucap Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

Yifan menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok anak tertua nya namun nihil. Anak tertua nya tidak terlihat dimana pun.

Yifan berdehem, lalu menatap para tamu undangan yang melihat tontonan gratis dibelakang dirinya. "Maaf, Menantu tertua kami sedang kurang sehat. Jadi, maaf kan kejadian ini." Yifan membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum sopan.

Jongin memperhatikan Ayah mertua nya yang sedang meminta maaf. Oh, Ya ampun dirinya baru saja melakukan tingkah memalukan.

"Jongin, kenapa hanya diam. Beri tahu Ibu mana yang sakit, nak."

"Ibu Oh, aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin berucap pelan, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dirinya merasa bersalah sekali. "Maafkan Jongin, Ibu Oh."

"Oh Ya ampun, kamu tidak salah sayang." Chanyeol membawa Jongin kedalam pelukan nya, mengabaikan Tuxedo Jongin yang kotor dan akan mengotori Tuxedo miliknya juga. "Ayo kita keatas, kita kekamar dan berganti pakaian." Chanyeol merangkul Pundak Jongin menuntunnya ke arah tangga dan menaiki nya.

"Dimana Hyung mu?" Yifan berbisik kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatap kepergian Ibu dan Kakak Iparnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Ayah." Baekhyun menggeleng kearah ayahnya.

"Apa yang ada di otak nya, meninggalkan pesta pernikahan nya dan menghilang entah kemana." Yifan berucap kesal, diriya masih mencoba mencari sosok anak tertua nya. "LISA." Panggil Yifan saat melihat anak bungsu perempuan satu-satunya melintas.

"Ada apa?" Lisa menghampiri sang ayah, memasang senyum ceria. Lisa memang selalu tersenyum ceria setiap hari. "Ada yang bisa Lisa bantu, Pak Bos?" Canda Lisa pada sang Ayah yang dibalas dengan tawa.

"Hei bersikap sopan pada Ayah." Baekhyun menasihati, tangan nya menyentil telinga Lisa pelan.

Lisa cemberut, dirinya kesal karena kakak laki-laki kedua nya ini menyentil telinganya. "Sakit, memangnya aku bersikap seperti apa? Ini kan hanya bercanda. Kau tidak mengerti bercanda ya? Dasar pria dengan selera Humor jelek."

"Kau-"

"Hei, sudah-sudah!" Yifan menengahi, dirinya pusing bila melihat kelakuan anak kedua dan anak bungsu nya ini. Tidak pernah akur bila bertemu. "Jangan bertengkar, lebih baik bantu ayah mencari Sehun. Tidak enak kan bila nanti ada yang ingin bertemu kedua mempelai pria tapi yang terlihat hanya satu." Yifan menjelaskan.

"Baik Ayah." Ucap Baekhyun dan Lisa kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Kyung." Hyuna mengelus Surai Hitam anak kandungnya lembut, memasang senyum bahagia karena rencana nya untuk membuat Jongin dipermalukan di depan para tamu-tamu yang hadir berhasil. "Kau berhasil mempermalukan Anak sialan itu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, otaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Jongin sekarang. Seharusnya dirinya tadi tidak usah mengikuti perintah dan rencana jahat ibunya ini, karena ternyata hasilnya bukan hanya membuat malu Jongin tapi juga membuat malu Keluarga Oh.

"Ibu, aku kelihatan nya kelewatan."

"Eh! Apanya yang kelewatan? Ini masih hal kecil belum bisa dibilang kelewatan. Kau memang seharusnya bersikap seperti itu kepada Anak sialan itu, menyebut namanya saja Aku sudah Muak. Coba kau pikirkan, dirinya sudah merebut Hati ibu Mertua mu dan Calon suami mu yang seharusnya." Jelas Hyuna panjang lebar, dirinya harus menghasut Kyungsoo agar mau bertindak seperti tadi kepada Jongin besok-besok agar si anak tirinya itu tahu rasa. "Sok polos dia, agar semua orang dikeluarga Oh ini menyukainya."

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya sendu, dirinya dilema memikirkan semua yang dirinya dengarkan dan lihat. Di sisi lain dirinya memang benci saat tahu Jongin lah yang dipilih Keluarga Oh ini menjadi Menantu tertua nya, tapi di sisi lain dirinya juga kasihan dan Iba saat melihat Jongin yang dipermalukan didepan umum karena rencana jahat dirinya juga ibunya. "Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo Lirih.

"Kau hanya belum merasakan nya, sayang. Besok-besok kau akan tahu." Hyuna menyentuh kedua bahu anak kesayangan nya, meyakinkan nya. "Buat dia dipermalukan hingga dikeluarkan dari rumah ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kalem, jemari-jemarinya tak bisa diam dan terus sibuk memilin-milin ujung Tuxedo yang dikenakannya. "Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pakai ini." Chanyeol melangkah kearah ranjang, tempat Jongin mendudukan diri dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan putihnya saja. "Kupikir ini cocok untukmu."

Jongin menerima Tuxedo milik Chanyeol, matanya menatap Tuxedo itu dengan mata berbinar. Bagaimana tidak, Tuxedo yang ada ditangannya ini sangatlah indah dan mewah, berwarna putih dengan hiasan batu berlian di sekitar kedua bahu nya.

"Ini indah." Jongin tersenyum manis, jemarinya mengusap-usap Tuxedo itu dengan halus. Takut merusaknya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Jongin. "Sebenarnya ini Tuxedo lama." Ikut menatap Tuxedo yang dia katakan sudah lama dengan senyuman lembut yang terulas di bibir merahnya. "Aku pernah sekali mengenakan nya saat Ulangtahun pernikahan ku dengan suamiku, setelah itu aku tidak mengenakan nya lagi."

"Sayang sekali, ini sangatlah indah." Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut. "Seharusnya Ibu Oh sering-sering mengenakan Pakaian ini, pasti akan terlihat cantik di tubuh Ibu Oh yang indah."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka mengenakan Tuxedo yang sudah pernah diriku kenakan sekali lalu kukenakan lagi." Jelas Chanyeol pada Jongin yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau di desa, ibu hanya membelikan baju untuk ku setahun sekali saat perayaan natal dan tahun baru. Hanya satu pasang dan itu harus dirawat dengan baik karena harus dipakai beberapa kali, kalau rusak ibu akan marah dan tidak akan mau membelikan lagi yang baru." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah polos dan tanpa beban. "Kalau Kyungsoo Hyung sering sekali dibelikan baju, karena dia kan harus selalu tampil cantik agar bisa menarik hati pemuda di desa agar cepat dipersunting. Ternyata, yang mendapatkan Kyungsoo Hyung adalah Baekhyun." Sambung Jongin dengan nada jenaka.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Jongin lembut, matanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu bercampur Iba. Sungguh, begitu tega Ibu tiri Jongin bersikap Pilih kasih dengan Menantu tertua dan Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin Tuxedo ini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin ibu merawatnya dengan baik dan sesekali gunakan saja ke acara-acara tertentu." Saat menyebut Kata Ayah wajah Jongin berubah Ceria, dirinya pasti sangalah merindukan sosok sang Ayah yang sudah pasti sedang sibuk di Tokonya yang berada di Desa sana. "Menghemat, jangan terlalu sering membeli Tuxedo. Menghamburkan uang itu tidak baik." Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang terkekeh.

"Aku beruntung memiliki menantu seperti dirimu Jongin."

"Terima kasih ibu." Jongin bangkit, berdiri didepan sang ibu dan membungkuk Sopan. "Aku juga beruntung memiliki Ibu mertua Seperti Ibu Oh. Walaupun kita baru berkenalan selama 1 minggu, tapi aku sudah merasakan bahwa Ibu Oh adalah sosok Ibu yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang."

"Manisnya." Chanyeol tersenyum haru. "Cepat pakai, kita turun kebawah. Masih banyak tamu." Perintah Chanyeol lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Disini rupanya."

Sehun sedang berbicara dengan kolega bisnisnya di kantor melalu Handphone canggih miliknya saat sang Ayah muncul dibelakang dirinya, itu semua membuat dirinya agak terkejut dan memutuskan mengakhiri sambungan telepon nya dan akan melanjutkan nya nanti.

"Ah, iya ayah." Sehun tersenyum Sopan, tangan nya menaruh Handphone nya di saku celana bahan miliknya. "Ada perlu sesuatu Ayah?" Tanya Sehun Sopan.

Ini yang selalu disuka Yifan dari anak pertamanya, Sehun. Laki-laki tampan yang kata Orang-orang diluar sana sebelas dua belas dengan dirinya ini selalu berbicara dan bersikap sopan padanya. Sifatnya yang pendiam juga membuatnya disegani dan dihormati banyak orang. Sungguh, Yifan sangat bangga pada anak tertuanya ini.

"Tidak ada." Yifan menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, dirinya melangkah mendekati sang anak dan merangkulnya. "Hanya saja, tadi aku sempat mencari keberadaan mu saat aku tidak melihatmu di dalam."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu menatap sang ayah dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. "Maaf ayah."

"tenanglah, ayah memakluminya. Tapi, Aku harap dirimu tidak akan terlalu sibuk nanti malam." Yifan tersenyum jahil, alisnya bergerak naik-turun untuk menggoda Sehun.

Sehun yang tadinya tersenyum seketika berubah ekspresi menjadi datar, namun kembali tersenyum namun hanya Senyum tipis. Andai saja sang Ayah tahu bagaimana perasaan dirinya sebenarnya terhadap Jongin, pasti sang Ayah tidak akan berucap seperti itu. "Ya." Ucapnya Singkat.

Yifan tertawa, menganggap sikap yang anaknya tunjukkan itu adalah Malu karena digoda tanpa tahu perasaan anaknya sebenarnya. "Ini malam pertama mu nak, nikmatilah tanpa ada kesibukan."

Sehun menatap sang ayah lalu mengangguk Kaku. "Ya, tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menuruni tangga, melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk dan disampingnya ada sang Ibu mertua yang menuntunnya. Memberikan senyuman menawan kepada para tamu yang menatap dirinya dan Ibu mertuanya dengan senyuman palsu.

"Mereka memang tersenyum, namun Ibu yakin sekali dalam benak mereka, mereka semua pasti sedang membicarakan kejelekan kita." Chanyeol berbisik pelan di dekat telinganya, mencoba tetap tersenyum dan bersikap biasa. "Tapi kau tidak perlu takut, ada Ibu disampingmu." Chanyeol menyemangati.

"Terima kasih Ibu."

"Jongin." Jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara, itu Kyungsoo sedang melangkah cepat kearah nya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Demi tuhan! Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan ku tadi, Jongin." Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada bersalah.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Hyung." Jongin tersenyum maklum, dirinya melirik Ibu mertua nya yang balas tersenyum kepadanya.

Kyungsoo mendekat, mencoba merengkuh tubuh adik tirinya. Berbisik pelan ditelinga Jongin. "Tuxedo yang bagus, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Jongin tersenyum malu-malu, dirinya memang seperti ini. Akan mudah malu bila dipuji.

"Ah, Kyungsoo Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berucap, menghentikan acara berpelukan dirinya dan Jongin. "Aku tidak melihat Anak nakal itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar.

"Maaf ibu, aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin dia ada diluar." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan nya terhadap Jongin, menatap Ibu mertuanya dengan Lugu. "Perlukah aku mencarinya dan mengatakan padanya kalau ibu mencarinya?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu, sapalah tamu-tamu biar Aku yang mencarinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **23.40 PM**

Suasana pesta yang semula dipenuhi para tamu kini berubah sunyi dan sepi, hanya tersisa pelayan-pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta.

"Letak kan hadiah-hadiah itu di Ruang kerja Sehun dan Ruang kerja Baekhyun." Chanyeol memberi perintah kepada para pelayan yang ditugaskan dirinya untuk mengangkat hadiah-hadiah para tamu undangan tadi untuk Kedua anak dan kedua menantunya. "Jangan sampai Jatuh, kalian tahu kan Harga Hadiah-hadiah itu tidak main-main." Ucap Chanyeol sombong dan tegas.

"Baik Nyonya."

"Ibu."

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, ada Jongin yang sudah mengganti Tuxedo nya dengan piyama tidur berwarna Biru dongker yang terlihat agak kebesaran di badan nya yang mungil dan ramping.

"Kau belum istirahat? Jam berapa ini? Seharusnya kau beristirahat." Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, menatap Jongin yang menundukkan kepala nya dengan tangan yang sibuk memilin-milin ujung piyamanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mungkin bisa membantu pelayan-pelayan itu, mereka terlihat kelelahan." Jongin berucap cepat, memberanikan diri menatap Ibu mertuanya. "Aku boleh membantu kan?"

"Tidak, kembali tidur. Ini malam pertama mu, nikmatilah." Chanyeol berucap tegas, membalikan tubuh dan mencoba mengabaikan Jongin yang memasang wajah kecewa.

"Baiklah."

Jongin melangkah menuju Kamar baru nya dan Sehun, sungguh dirinya gugup dan takut saat menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang berada didalam kamar dan pasti sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Jongin tidak takut bila Sehun tidak memperbolehkan nya tidur di kasur, karena Jongin memang sudah terbiasa seperti itu saat di desa. Dirinya hanya takut bila Sehun bersikap kasar pada dirinya nanti, Jongin tidak menuduh Jongin hanya takut.

"Ya tuhan, selamatkan aku." Ucap Jongin berbicara sendiri tanpa menyadari Ayah mertuanya dibelakang dirinya sedang terkekeh lucu karena memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Sehun tidak akan kasar." Jongin berjengit kaget, spontan dirinya membalikan tubuh dan kedua bola matanya membulat lebar saat melihat Ayah mertua nya di hadapannya. "Hei, santailah nak. Aku bukan Hantu atau Jin." Yifan terkekeh keras menatap Ekspresi Menantu tertuanya.

"A-aku." Jongin berucap terbata, dirinya tidak bisa diam karena terlalu gugup berdiri dihadapan Ayah mertuanya yang jujur saja sangat dirinya segani. "Tu-tuan Oh."

"Ayah, panggil diriku Ayah. Kau bisa memanggil Chanyeol Ibu tapi kau tidak bisa memanggil aku Ayah? Jahat sekali." Canda Yifan namun dianggap Serius Oleh Jongin yang sedang menggeleng dan semakin gugup.

"Bu-bukan! A-ayah, bukan begitu." Jongin berucap cepat.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda jangan dibawa serius dan jangan bersikap kaku padaku. Oke?" Perintah Yifan dengan senyum jenaka.

Jongin mengangguk Kaku, memperhatikan Ayah mertua nya yang tertawa kecil didepan nya. Satu lagi fakta tentang Keluarga Oh di mata Orang-orang diluar sana yang tidak sepenuhnya benar, mengatakan Tuan Oh adalah sosok yang dingin dan Galak menurut Jongin tidak benar. Lihat saja bagaimana sikap Tuan Oh dihadapan nya ini, walau baru sekali ini berbicara langsung dengan Tuan Oh, jongin sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Tuan Oh adalah tipikal Ayah yang baik, bertanggung jawab, tegas,lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sangat mirip dengan Ibu mertuanya, mereka memang Cocok.

"Baik, Ayah Oh."

Yifan tertawa lagi saat mendengar Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu, sungguh dirinya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan menantu tertua yang sangat unik dan lucu seperti Jongin. Istrinya memang Jago dalam memilih apapun.

Yifan menghentikan tawanya, mendekat kearah Jongin dan mengusap sayang rambut halus Jongin. "Tidurlah, sudah malam. Anggap aku seperti Ayahmu sendiri, Kau sangat lucu. Aku menyukai dirimu sebagai menantuku." Jujur Yifan kepada Jongin yang menatapnya Polos. "Selamat malam, Nak." Yifan menepuk bahu Jongin, memberanikan diri mencium kening Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan haru dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo bersembunyi ditembok tepat disamping Jongin dan Yifan ayah mertuanya berbincang, hatinya memanas saat melihat pemandangan sang Ayah mertua yang tetawa lepas karena tingkah Polos Jongin. Lagi-lagi Jongin merebut perhatian Orang-orang dirumah Keluarga Oh, Kyungsoo mengerti maksud ibunya sekarang.

Jongin menggunakan Tingkah polosnya untuk merebut perhatian orang.

TBC/END?

review 25+ dilanjut ^^

terima kasih sudah mau review dan mau membaca ff abal ini ^^

bila ada masukan silahkan saja ^^


	6. Chapter 5

"Bagaikan langit dan bumi, diriku memang tak pantas bersama mu. Tapi, bukankah sebagai seorang pendamping seharusnya kamu membantuku untuk setidaknya sedikit saja lebih pantas bersamamu?" – Jongin

"Ibu aku ingin Selai nya lagi."

Sehun menatap sang ibu dengan raut wajah kesal, dirinya meminta selai tapi sang ibu mengabaikan nya dan malah sibuk memakan Roti panggang miliknya sendiri.

"Ibu,aku bilang-"

"Kamu sudah punya istri kan? Suruh istrimu, mengapa ibu? Berhenti merengek padaku, Sehun." Chanyeol melotot kearah Sehun yang balas memandangnya datar. "Jongin ambilkan selai lagi untuk Sehun." Jongin mengambil Selai Stroberi didekatnya.

Bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sehun, namun terhenti saat telapak tangan Sehun menghentikannya. "Tidak usah, aku sudah kenyang." Ucapnya datar.

Jongin tersenyum miris, Chanyeol menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa dirimu bersikap seperti itu pada Istri yang baru kau nikahi beberapa hari yang lalu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang asyik makan roti panggang bersama Kyungsoo yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. "Bisa lebih cepat, Baek? Kita terlambat." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Lisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kejadian seperti itu sering terjadi semenjak kakak-kakak nya menikah. "Ayah, cepat! Aku ingin ke kampus." Rengek Lisa pada Yifan yang sedang menikmati secangkir Kopi.

"Ah, berangkatlah seorang diri. Kau sudah dewasa, jangan manja." Keluh Yifan, Baekhyun tertawa senang melihat Ekspresi Cemberut sang Adik.

"Dengarkan Bayi besar, sana berangkat sendiri." Lisa mengambil Garpu, ingin melemparnya kearah Baekhyun namun terhenti saat melihat pelototan sang Ibu.

"Nah, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menoleh saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya. "Aku akan pergi kekantor bersama Sehun Hyung, kau baik-baiklah dirumah dan jadilah menantu yang baik dan penurut untuk Ibu ku yang cantik ini." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, wajahnya memerah malu dan senyumnya berubah kaku saat sang Suami mengecup Keningnya sayang. "Hati-hati dijalan, Baekhyun." Ucapnya lembut yang dibalas anggukan.

Jongin menunduk mencoba menghindari pemandangan mesra dihadapan matanya, ekor matanya melirik Sehun yang sudah berdiri dan menenteng Jas kerjanya. "Ibu aku berangkat." Pamit Sehun pada sang Ibu, dirinya mencium pipi Ibu nya sayang.

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian saat kedua anaknya mencium Pipinya.

"Ayah, kami duluan ke kantor." Ucap Sehun pada sang Ayah yang hanya berdehem saja.

"Sehun." Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Kaki Sehun yang ingin meninggalkan ruang makan. "Pamit kepada Jongin." Perintahnya.

"Haruskah?" Sehun bertanya santai dan dengan nada datar.

Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap pecah menghasilkan airmata. Hanya pertanyaan seperti itu saja sudah membuat dirinya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, bukankah sudah seharusnya seorang Suami pamit pergi bekerja kepada Istrinya? Lalu, mengapa Sehun masih bertanya? Apa dirinya tidak dianggap?. Itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Jongin saat ini.

"Sehun, jaga ucapanmu." Chanyeol memperingati, tatapan matanya dingin.

Yifan, menatap sang anak tertua tak kalah dingin.

"Ya ampun, cepat pamit dan kau bisa pergi, Sehun." Lisa berujar santai saat merasa hawa sekitarnya sudah seperti mau berperang. "Ribet sekali."

"Jongin, aku pergi." Ucap Sehun datar.

Yifan memanggil-manggil Sehun yang sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, namun sang Anak malah pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Ekor mata Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin yang terus-terusan menunduk.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin. Bereskan meja makan, Ibu ingin kekamar sebentar." Perintahnya kepada kedua menantunya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin terdiam dan masih menunduk hingga ruang makan benar-benar Kosong karena Ayah mertua dan Lisa sudah pergi bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang bilang ingin ke kamar.

"Jangan menangis terus-menerus, tangisan mu tidak akan membuat piring-piring dan gelas-gelas ini bersih dengan sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal, kedua tangannya sibuk mengangkat gelas-gelas dan Piring-piring dan meletakkan nya kedalan westafel.

"Kau dengar aku tidak! Cepat!"

"Ba-Baik, Hyung." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, mengelap wajah penuh airmatanya ke lengan kemeja yang digunakan nya. "Aku yang akan mencuci piring dan kau bisa duduk."

"Bagus, memang seharusnya seperti itu." Kyungsoo berucap angkuh, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan. "Oh iya, habis ini buatkan aku Teh hijau." Perintah Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Jongin.

Mencuci piring dilakukan Jongin hanya dengan memakan waktu 10 menit dan setelah merasa selesai, dirinya langsung membuatkan Teh hijau yang diinginkan Kakak tirinya.

Saat sedang membuat Teh hijau di counter dapur, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi telepon dari ruang Tengah. Jongin ingin menghampiri namun didahului oleh Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa dia saja yang mengangkat.

"Baiklah."

"Selagi aku menerima telepon, Kau harus membuatkan teh hijau yang enak untukku."

Jongin berdehem mengerti.

"Halo, Kediaman keluarga Oh." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan lancar dan dengan rasa percaya diri.

'Halo.'

Suara berat dan tegas menyapa gendang telinganya, membuat kedua bola mata milik Kyungsoo yang sudah Bulat semakin bertambah bulat.

"Se-Sehun hyung?" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata, beberapa detik menahan nafas saat tak mendengar balasan.

'Ya ini aku, apa disitu ada Ibu?' balas Sehun akhirnya, membuat nafas Kyungsoo agak lega.

"Tidak hanya ada aku, ada apa Hyung?"

'Aku sedang diperjalanan ke kantor, hari ini rapat dan aku meninggalkan berkas ku di kamar. Bisa tolong ambilkan? Suruh Ibu, supirku akan mengambilnya nanti.' Jelas Sehun

"Baik, nanti ku sampaikan."

'Aku memberi judul dimap itu, proposal pembelian saham perusahaan dan berwarna biru.'

"Baik, akan ku sampaikan judul dan warnanya juga"

'Terima kasih.'

Sambungan berakhir, Kyungsoo memandang telepon rumah ditangannya. Bibir nya menampilkan seringai lebar.

'Hari ini akan ada drama yang bagus.'

"Jongin, tadi yang menelpon adalah Sehun Hyung." Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang makan, menatap Jongin yang membelakangi dirinya.

Dirinya sempat melihat kedua bahu Jongin yang tersentak beberapa detik dan lalu kembali rileks. "Dia mengatakan berkas nya tertinggal didalam kamar dan dia ingin kau mengambilnya, dia bilang cepat karena supir nya sebentar lagi akan mengambil berkas itu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Sungguh?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo polos. "Tentu saja, Map berwarna biru." Jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa ada namanya?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu menyesap Teh hijau yang sudah selesai dibuat oleh Jongin untuknya. "Tidak tahu dan maaf aku tidak bisa membantu, aku ingin membaca majalah dikamar." Ucapnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Jongin yang kebingungan.

"Map berwarna biru dan Namanya saja Kyungsoo Hyung bilang tidak tahu, lalu kalau map nya banyak bagaimana?" Tanya nya seorang diri.

Kedua kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya dengan Sehun dilantai dua, lalu melangkah masuk dan mulai membuka lemari samping sofa yang didalamnya banyak sekali berkas-berkas.

"Apa aku bilang, map biru nya banyak sekali. Bagaimana ini?" Jongin menyentuh map-map berwarna biru didalam lemari berkas milik Sehun. "Apa aku kirim saja semua ke kantor Sehun, nanti disana Sehun bisa memilihnya."

"Ya, begitu saja." Keputusan Jongin final, kedua tangan kurusnya memindahkan map-map berwarna biru dari dalam lemari keatas kasur dan lalu mengangkatnya keluar Kamar.

"Nyonya." Panggil seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah, pak Jung. Bisa bantu aku? Ini agak berat."

Pak Jung menghampiri sang Nyonya muda, mengambil setengah berkas yang berada ditangan nya dan membawanya kebawah.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum manis.

"Kalau boleh saya bertanya, semua berkas ini untuk apa?" Tanya pak Jung pada Jongin.

"Oh, tadi Sehun menelpon kerumah. Dia berkata berkas nya ada yang tertinggal dan aku disuruh mengambilnya." Jelas Jongin masih dengan senyuman manis.

"Sebanyak ini?"

Jongin tersenyum kecut, menatap Pak jung yang memandang banyak nya berkas sampai geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu berkas nya yang mana. Jadi aku berpikir untuk membawa semua berkas biru ini ke kantor Sehun, agar Sehun bisa memilihnya."

"Baiklah."

"Ah, Pak Kim ini berkas Sehun." Jongin menghampiri seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri di samping Mobil Mewah milik Sehun. "Ini cukup banyak dan akan sangat ribet jika dibawa semua."

"Nyonya, kenapa banyak sekali?" Tanya pak Kim heran, dirinya baru tahu kalau berkas yang dikatakan Sehun sebanyak ini.

"Aku tidak tahu berkas yang dimaksud Sehun, jadi aku mengambil semua nya." Jongin berucap lirih.

"Ah, jangan bersedih Nyonya. Saya akan mengantarkan ini semua." Hibur Pak kim, bibirnya mengembangkan senyum hangat yang mengingatkan Jongin kepada sosok Ayahnya di desa.

"Terima kasih." Jongin membungkuk Sopan kearah Pak jung dan Pak Kim, lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya benar seperti itu Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat melihat Menantu pertamanya melakukan tugas nya dengan benar, mata nya lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo yang memotong-motong bahan masakan makan malam dengan wajah tidak enak dipandang. "Ada masalah, Soo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tugas memotongnya dan memandang sang Ibu mertua disertai gelengan kepala. "Ah, tidak ibu." Jawab nya singkat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, tangan nya ikut sibuk mencuci sayur-sayuran segar yang akan mereka masak sebentar lagi. Tapi, kegiatan nya terhenti saat kedua telinga nya mendengar keributan di depan "Ada apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, dirinya menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah kedua menantu nya yang sama bingung dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menggeleng, menatap Ibu mertuanya. "Tapi, seperti nya mereka telah kembali dari kantor."

"IBU!" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget, saat sosok Anak tertua nya muncul didapur dengan wajah menahan emosi. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak mengerti, wajah nya mengeras bercampur bingung. "Melakukan apa?!"

"Kau mengirimkan semua berkas yang berwarna biru. Kau membuat aku malu didepan para kolega-kolega ku, Ibu." Jelas Sehun, mukanya sedikit melembut dan memelas.

Dibelakang dirinya ada Baekhyun yang menatap sang ibu dengan wajah panik, dimulai dari kantor hingga Rumah Sehun memang sudah menahan emosi dan Baekhyun menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak ada mengirimkan berkas-berkas apapun." Terang Chanyeol cepat. "Tidak satupun."

"Apa maksud ibu?"

"Aku, aku yang mengirimnya." Jongin buka suara, lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh orang-orang diruangan itu.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Sehun dingin dan menusuk, wajahnya berubah galak dengan tatapan tajam yang membuay Jongin takut. "Kau tahu, karena tingkah sok kepintaran mu aku jadi menanggung malu."

"Sehun!" Chanyeol melotot tak suka kearah Sehun.

"Tidak, jangan tahan aku ibu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum diam-diam, dirinya sudah tahu sedari awal kalau ini semua akan terjadi.

"Tadi aku menghubungi telepon rumah dan yang mengangkat adalah Kyungsoo, aku bertanya dimana ibu dan dia menjawab ibu dikamar. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa berkas ku tertinggal dikamar." Chanyeol mendengarkan penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut sang anak dengan seksama, sesekali ekor matanya melirik kearah Jongin yang menatapnya takut-takut.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Chanyeol bermaksud meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang Sehun Hyung katakan dan saat aku ingin menyampaikan pada Ibu, Jongin datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia saja yang mengambilnya." Jongin menggeleng lemah saat mendengar penjelasan palsu yang dikeluarkan Oleh Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah bilang jangan, tapi dia memaksa. Jadi, aku biarkan saja dan aku kira dia mengerti."

"Ibu dengar kan?" Sehun menatap sang Ibu dengan wajah kesal. "Jangan membelanya terus Ibu."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Semua orang didalam dapur menoleh ke sumber suara, disana sudah ada Yifan dan Lisa disamping dirinya. Seketika semua orang terdiam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang kepala keluarga yang melangkah mendekat kearah mereka. "Aku mendengar semuanya, ada baiknya kita tanya langsung kepada Jongin." Saran Yifan, matanya menatap sang menantu tertua yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan isakan lirih.

"JANGAN MENANGIS!" Marah Sehun, tubuh Jongin tersentak kaget.

Yifan memperingati kearah Sehun dengan tangan nya untuk menahan Emosi. "Tahan, Nak."

"Katakan Jongin." Suruh Chanyeol.

"A-aku."

TBC

Review please ^^


End file.
